Rin's Bed Time Story
by Nickyg
Summary: Rin is ready for bed and only Master Sesshomaru knows, what to do when a little girl he is close to needs to sleep.     Just a Note This story is very light fluff nothing more a Solo for a friend thanks


A/N: this is a One Shot requested by a friend it's a little Lemon and lime for those Sesshomaru X Rin out there so I hope you enjoy, this has References to the Wizard of OZ and Alice in Wonderland, I do not own the Wizard of OZ or Alice in Wonderland or Inyuyasha.

/story being told by Sesshomaru/

Rin's Bed Time Story

In Feudal Japan the air is crisp and the sky clear allowing the stars to light the night with the moon full there is calm in the air however it is not like that all over Feudal Japan there are those who are rather distraught.

"WHAT! Are you serious Master Sesshomaru?"

In a Cottage in the mountains of Feudal Japan there was Jegan with Sesshomaru as Jegan jumped up and down excitedly.

"Your time to destroy Inyuyasha would be tonight and you say you can't because you promised a human girl you would stay with her tonight because she had a bad dream!"

Jegan spit out. Sesshomaru looked back to Jegan.

"I can go out and fight my brother when I want but this human girl Rin is right now my main priority."

Jegan's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious this is BULL…." Before he finished the sentence a paddle wacked Jegan to a pancake as Rin stepped in to the room.

"Master Sesshomaru?" Rin Said a bit sleepy in her pjs being in a simple pair of shorts and a shirt she rubbed her eyes sleepy like and held a hand sewed Sesshomaru doll that was very crappy but got the picture across.

"I am ready for bed." Sesshomaru went over and checked her out "Let's see you smell clean so you bathed and your teeth are clean good and you did drink you Tea I can smell it." Sesshomaru said. "Then I guess you are indeed ready for bed let's tuck you in and I can tell you a Story."

Jegan Interrupted and ran between as he began talking up a storm.

"BUT MASTER SESSHOMARU YOU CAN'T BE PLAYING PARENT TO THIS GIRL ARE YOU FU…"

The words never left his mouth Sesshomaru caught what he would say as he kicks him out the window and he went flying as Rin giggled a bit "Doesn't he ever know you're the best Master Sesshomaru and that he should listen to you."

Sesshomaru looked to her and then back ahead. "I would have thought he would have learned by now but apparently he is a fool. " Sesshomaru went in to the bed room and lay down with Rin and got them comfortable for story time.

"This Story" Said Sesshomaru "Is called The Wizard of Wonderland."

Scene shift to the story

/Once there was a Girl name Alice/

Kagome stood there in a garden in a blue dress and black pumps with white stockings looking like Alice.

"Hmm… Wait what am I doing in a Dress like this?"

The Story Kagome looked around.

"And why am I in a Garden with a Giant Tree in it?"

/Alice spotted a white rabbit running through the Garden to the Tree carrying a pocket watch/

Shippo with bunny Ears in a small Suit began running by her carrying a Pocket Watch.

"OH NO! OH DEAR! I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" Shippo stopped in place "Wait? Where am I late going to?" Shippo frantically searches the suit for answers and pulls out a Paper that says "By the Red Queen be at my court or you get your head cut off be there Tuesday 12 noon got that" Shippo gasped and began running again with Kagome following behind.

"Wait I don't know what is going on where are you going?"

/Alice followed the white rabbit to the hole by the tree as Alice got closer to the hole she lost her balance and fell in/

Kagome looked to the sky.

"I am not a klutz I am very light on my feet and I am not falling in a hole." As she was getting up she spins around and comes face to face with a spider causing her to scream and turn around once more and walked right in to the hole falling down it.

Rin interrupts the story and looked to Sesshomaru. "Master Sesshomaru do Rabbits really have pocket Watches." Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. They have Rabbit's feet that's how they are lucky." She smiles and giggled as Sesshomaru continued the story.

/Alice Fell down the Rabbit hole seeing weird things on the way down. /

The falling Kagome looked around seeing clocks and other weird pieces of furniture.

"This is too weird seriously!"

/When Alice reached the bottom she saw a door knob as it was open then closed by the Rabbit/

"Excuse me?" Kagome Said.

The door knob looked up to her it was Lady Kaede

"Oh for Pete sake what do you want?"

"May I get through to the other side?" Kagome asked as the Door Knob looked.

"With two clicks of your heels you may pass."

/And just like that With two clicks to her heels Alice walked through the door and on the other side was a Yellow Paved road she looked around/

"Ok seriously where am I?" /As Alice saw the Rabbit hop down the path among the hill/

"Well if I can at least get to where ever I am supposed to go I can find out what's going on."

/Alice Followed the Yellow brick path till she came to a fork in the road/

"That's when there is a single path that splits in to two Rin." Rin giggled she guessed Sesshomaru could see she was going to ask a question.

/When she came to the fork she couldn't decided which way she should take/

"Oh Great I was on his tail."

"You know you could try asking me?"

/Alice looked up to see who spoke but all she saw was a Scarecrow with dog ears and a set of beads on him but he was just standing there/

"What? Who said that?" /The moment she turned her head from the Scarecrow the voice came back/

"It was me he took the left path!" /Alice Turned once more to see the scarecrow/

"Did you speak to me?"

/The Scarecrow looked to her/

"DUH! Who else is around?"

/Alice became very angry with the scarecrows comment as he she told it/

"SIT BOY!" /The scarecrow falls off his post and he stands up/

"Not the best way to release me but eh I'll take it." The Scare crow lifted his hat on his head where his dog ears poked out and it was Inyuyasha "Now do you want a hand on this Journey?"

/Alice smiled/ "Sure but no more being snappy with me."

/The scarecrow nodded in agreement/ "OK! Let's head out!"

/As Alice and the Scarecrow walked along, Far away in a enchanted castle a Red Queen sat on her throne as the White Rabbit approached her throne/

Sango sat there in a red and black dress with a scepter in her hand looking around.

"Why am I in this dress and why do I feel bitchy as all hell?"

The White Rabbit looked up at her as he approached.

"I am here my Queen!"

"Huh? Didn't I say Twelve O' Clock you unlucky little bastard."

"Hey my Queen watch it a little child is listening to the story. "

"oh My, I am sorry. I must say you are a bit early no matter what is it Rabbit."

The story is interrupted by Rin's soft yawn and curling up to Sesshomaru and a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I like this story Master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled and pet her hair as he snuggled with her.

"Shall I continue with the story?"

Rin nods and smiled as she listens.

/ While the Red Queen with the white rabbit plans for Alice's Arrival Alice and The Scarecrow walked along the road towards the Red Queens Castle./

"So let me get this straight Scarecrow, The Land is owned by Red Queen and she is the only hope of getting home I have"

/The Scarecrow looked to her and nods./

"Yes! Sorry to say."

"That's just great!"

/Alice and Scarecrow walked along till they came to a Tin Man who was rusted still. Alice ran over and Examined the Tin Man and noticed a oil Can as the Tin Man spoke ./

"Oil I need oil..."

/He said in a soft faded voice his lips never moving./

"Ok hold still."

/Alice began putting oil on all the joints of the Tin Man and began rubbing it in with a cloth at the end of it he still was not able to move/

-The Tin man after being polished resembled Miroku in a all Tin outfit and skin as Miroku smiled.-

"Well I'm oiled up how about touching me so I can get started."

/Alice became beat red and knocked the Tin Man back a bit enable him to move again./

"Well that was a bit unnecessary thanks though."

"You are a Pervert Tin man."

"Hey hold on a second you take that as you want."

"Then I keep my statement."

"Dam It."

/Alice introduced The Tin Man to the scarecrow who was finishing a game of catch the Birds around the trees as the scarecrow turns to see the Tin man as Alice Introduced them both./

"Hey Tin man its nice to see another face who is against the Queen."

"Same here Scarecrow so are we going to continue on our way to the Queens Castle to bring Alice back."

"Yes! Are you coming with us?"

"Sure sounds good."

/Alice sighed and smiled as she walked with her two new friends while walking they ran in to some Evil Tree's who were attacking them/

"halt those who appose the Queen you will not Escape us"

/The scarecrow and tin men stepped forward./

"Try us Wood brain!"

-Inyuyasha ran towards it-

"Straw weaver Hay Stealer!"

-one of the tree's is slashed up by the attack as the tin man starts beating on a few of the other tree's-

/The Tin man and Scarecrow protected Alice soon the battle was one./

"Wow this is a Great story Master Sesshomaru."

"If you keep interrupting me rin it will never get done."

-Rin kisses Sesshomaru's cheek again and lets the story continue.-

"Well that was messy"

-Tin man said as he wipes his chest clean scarecrow on the other hand was picking splinters from his cloth-

"I say it was messy I never had splinters hurt like that before"

"Oh quit complaining Scarecrow"

-Alice quipped as the scarecrow quipped back-

"Darn people I offer to help and this is the thanks I get lousy good for nothing..."

"SIT SCARECROW!"

-The scarecrow dives for the ground leaving a small imprint. A muffled ouch was herd from his lips as the tin man shook his head-

"Man that's tough."

-Tin man said as he helps up Scarecrow and they continued there walk-

/As The Trio Walked they ran in to a most Ferocious Lion who jumped out trying to attack Alice, Scarecrow and Tin man but Alice bopped him on the nose making him cover it and looked to her/

-sitting on the ground in the Scarecrows and tin mans surprise was the Lion Koga-

"Hey what the im a Wolf not a Lion"

-a small lightening bolt strikes him-

"Oh fine im a Lion."

-he spits to the side and looked up to Alice.-

"Alice what's with the slap to the puss."

"You scared us I had to defend my self some how."

"Where are you three going."

-they started to explain there journey so far.-"huh ok I'll join you I hate that rotten bitch as well."

"Great this band of three made a army of four lets go kick ass."

-Alice nods in agreement.-

"Yeah we will go and fight her and then I will be free."

-the three heros looked to Alice and smiled in agreement.-

/Mean while the Queen had began to assemble her army of flying monkey cards./

"Flying Monkey Cards? Is this seriously my army?"

"I am afraid so my queen."

-the little rabbit said as he smiles widely-

"I assembled them all by my self."

-She sighed and covered her face with her palm.-

"I don't even know what to say but I will say this CARD MONKEY...THINGS GO AND BRING THEM TO ME!"

-The odd Minions of the Queen flew off in to the distance-

/So as the Card Monkeys flew off towards the heros and Alice they were just leaving the forest./

"Huh what's that?"-Alice asked pointing to the Dark Castle.-

"That's the castle of the wicked Queen."

"Is that so? Lets go and get me out of here."

The three hero's agreed as they walked forward down the path. Suddenly flying card monkeys swoop from the sky and land around our heros and Alice. Scarecrow growls.

"LET TAKE THESE GUYS OUT!"

Lion and Tin man agree as the fight began Alice takes a sling shot out and begins taking cover and firing rocks she found as ammo.

"Straw Reaver Hay Stealer!"

The scarecrow disassemble a few of the enemies.

"Take this you fools."

The Tin man commenting as he bashes them with the Axe he held.

"I will not let you take us!"

The Lion Growled attacking the flying card monkeys

/The Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin man were so busy they did not notice the Extra Reinforcements coming. Two by two they swooped down snatching each of our heros from the ground as they were being brought to the castle./

"Well that sucked!"

The scarecrow.

Rin lays down now as she was getting sleepy.

"Master Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

Rin smiles in a sleepy way.

"Can I has a Kiss goodnight?"

"Of course you may Rin."

Sesshomaru leans down and plants kiss on her lips and holds it feeling Rin fall dead asleep. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and got up walking out of the room smiling to him self.

"Master Sesshomaru you..."

The annoying imp was cut off by a grab to his neck.

"People are trying to sleep Jegan"

He walked in to his own room and soon slept for the night.

The End

A/N: Not quiet the ending any of you were Expecting is it well...Use your imagination maybe I will post alternate endings up who knows.


End file.
